A Million Miles Away
by valenelle
Summary: An idea of a prequel to Dead Men Tell No Tales. Angelica pays Jack a visit in Tortuga to warn him about Salazar's revenge.


**A/N: It was a long time I wrote a Jack and Angelica fanfiction. Those two ARE my two favorites and naturally as the trailer was released I felt the immediate urge of writing a short OneShot about them. It is a shame she is not in the new movie according to most sources, and that the trailers say it is the final instalment - however I hope it is just like always when movies says so - they tend to make yet another one or a couple in addition anyway. Because I definitely want to see more of her and Jack on screen. It seems as when reading the synopsis of the movie that Angelica was not lying about the treasure which could rule the wind and tides. I cannot find a moment where she HAS lied, which makes me believe even if it is a fifth movie, there is actually another character we should see - his kid. ? Or what do you think, or believe? Seeing that she has not lied about the other things, it seems as if she speaks the truth always - meaning the pregnancy was in fact something Jack should have believed in. Maybe they won't show it in the movie or reveal anything, but I think Carina Smyth should be his daughter. At least rather than love interest as many sources have previously claimed (but not any longer).**

 **Well. That was some thoughts from my side, hehe!**

 **Here comes a little OneShot from me to you! A little fanmade idea of mine of how a prequel could look like. Happy readings!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated to the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise.**

* * *

 **Summeay: An idea of a prequel to Dead Men Tell No Tales. Angelica pays Jack a visit in Tortuga to warn him about Salazar's revenge.**

* * *

 **A Million Miles Away**

* * *

 ** _TORTUGA_**

It was night. The town lit up by the torches every corner had. Once in a while a firework was sent up to the sky and lightened the town for a brief moment. It was hard for a bypassing ship to miss the dirty place. Even in the middle of a night. Or probably - certainly, in the middle of a night. Chance was bigger of hearing shootings, cheerful laughter and broken glasses than on a midday when most of the inhabitants or guests were sleeping the hangover off.

Out from a brothel came a wobbling Jack. He stumbled on a broken wooden plank but managed regaining his balance by the female he had under his arm. She squealed but took a greater hold of the intoxicated man whilst herself struggling to walk. She joined him in laughter in her own drunkenness.

"Can't wait to see the Black Pearl," she said.

Jack smiled wryly at the woman. He examined the brunette and pressed her tighter to his side as they walked. In his hand he held a bottle of rum which by then was half filled. He had such magnificent days since the Fountain of Youth. He had been on a little adventure with Gibbs and together they had received the Black Pearl. So why not just enjoy life? Tortuga meant celebrations, lots of rum and women. Simply going through life - day by day - and feel the peaceful happiness when waking up. Whenever he would run out of money, he simply went out with his crew on seas to find a proper ship to ambush. Back to Tortuga and continue his drinking. Life could not be any more suitable for the captain.

Still, there was something he felt missing. Something he could not put his finger on. A fine dinner, a beautiful woman, unlimited with rum and piracy - still, left him with a bit of a hole. But what that something was, he could not place.

And the sight of him was not unusual. The living person between a Mr Charming and a Mr Idiot. Just the way he loved it.

So there she stood with her arms crossed. Leaning against the corner of a house below a lit torch with her bent leg and foot leaning against the wall. She seemed content and as if she had expected the sight of Jack wobbling down the road towards his beloved Pearl in company of a wench.

Her brown eyes searched for his and held them firmly under her lock.

Angelica.

At first Jack thought he saw wrong. He had not seen her in years. But those eyes completely penetrated his soul and could possibly not belong to anybody but to her. Dressed in her usual clothes while being on seas; pants, boots and a coat - his eyes quickly glanced to her cleavage.

There was this tugging in him, as if he was out of air. His knees weakened and his mouth slowly opened.

Bloody damn. If he had not been drinking that last part of the bottle of rum he would have easier seen her features.

He pushed the woman he had accompanied aside as if she was garbage, and approached Angelica as if being in a trance. All the while she kept his eye locked to hers. His legs felt heavy and he felt almost nervous by the sight of her. Yet there was something that literally pulled him towards her presence.

She was the one breaking the silence.

"Buenas Noches, Jack (Good afternoon)."

Alright, it was definitely her. Nobody talked in her native tongue and made Jack draw in his breath in want like her.

She almost felt smug by the staring Jack gave her. Even she, could not denial the apparent vision of her being some kind of a magnet for him.

He reflected her smug wry playful smile and walked up to her with confident steps.

"Isn't it my dearest Angelica?"

She just kept smiling playfully.

A drunken man laying on the street nearby gasped. "First female name you remember to correct woman," he shouted. "Marry her!"

Angelica could not bite back the chuckle at hearing that and Jack's grin grew slightly wider, even if he would neglect the statement from the Tortugan. He tried to not smile but the sheepish grin just controlled his entire muscle.

She pushed herself from the wall and Jack's grin grew into a nervous one. It had been so long since he saw her...

"I see the position of being your company is already occupied tonight," she spoke, referring to the brothel woman.

Jack's inwardly groaned in want. She actually said what? She wanted what? With him?

"Perhaps another time suits us better," she went on.

Again, Jack's squeezed his feet and clenched his fists in hotness. As she took a step to leave the wall and to desperately preventing her departure, he quickly swung his sword to stab it into the wall beside her.

She stopped her motion at once and gave him a quirked eyebrow and maybe, even a partly seductive look. She checked him out from his shoes up to meet his eyes. And Jack noticed.

"I can... cancel that," Jack managed saying with determination while staring into her eyes. "Where do you want to do it? Should we take in at the inn?" he nodded towards the inn on the other side of the road.

At first Angelica's eyes followed his gesture, but then she gave him an incredulous eye. "To talk, Jack."

He frowned. "To talk?" he was taken aback.

"I came here to have a word with you," her accent rang in the air.

"About what?"

She scanned the area around her and took a deep breath. "Is there anywhere we can talk undisturbed?"

Now, Jack was grinning again. "The Pearl."

He saw her warning eye but he could not stop his charming grin. He would win her over, eventually. He usually did. Always did, in fact. Supposedly she feared it by the warning glare she kept giving him when he sneaked his hand around her waist as they took the walk down the road towards the harbor. He could not help himself but to wander his confident walk while bringing her tighter and tighter to his side. The touch of her lower back against his arm made him tingle and he had to fight the urge of just swinging her face to face and devour that hot-tempered Spaniard.

The guards at the Pearl let Jack past and both of them checked out the female accompanying the captain. For once, it seemed as if it was not Jack being in charge. Not the way she bossily walked past them and boarded the Pearl as if she owned it. Jack simply followed her like a happy puppy and that was indeed quite a sight that caused the guards to share a glance.

She spun around and took in every part of the great legendary vessel. "So nostalgic, huh."

Jack kept staring at her and shook his head to get back to earth. She was very beautiful. But he would never admit that out loud. It had been a long time since he last saw her. Dreamily he leaned against a mast to watch her whirl around and examine the Pearl amazed.

"I could see myself captaining this," she said. And with those words he stood up alerted, as if he woke up from the trance.

"Right," he spoke with a slight clenched jaw. Even if it those words came from her, no one - no one, no one, no one - could express such words. He, Captain Jack Sparrow, was the one and only who would captain the Black Pearl. He suddenly frowned and took a deep sip of the rum. "How did you get off the island?"

"The one you marooned me on?" she retorted.

He did not know if he should fear the fact that she did not seem upset. "Is there any other?"

She stopped examining the Pearl and faced her former lover. Emphasis on 'former'. "Salazar was the gentleman to pick me up."

Jack couched on the rum. "Captain Salazar?"

"Uh huh."

"Salazar?" Jack repeated. "The scumbag be dead since a long time aback."

Angelica shook her head. "Not really."

Jack snorted and took another sip of the rum while Angelica continued. She was suddenly serious.

"I came here to warn you, Jack."

"Warn me?"

"He wants to kill you."

Jack chuckled in disbelief. "Ye cannot be serious, love."

"Armando is searching for you."

In a way, Jack did not like how she pronounced his forename. As if that scumbag was a friend of hers. He eyed her sceptically. Maybe, even maybe, one could detect a hint of envy in him.

"You have seen him?"

"I suppose one could define that I have met him," Angelica informed. "Like I said, Sparrow..," Jack reacted to her way of now suddenly directing him by surname. Yet calling a stranger such as Salazar by name. "He was the one saving me from the island."

"What is that supposed to mean, eh?" he wondered. He approached her by slow steps and Angelica kept her closed figure by crossing arms. "I be the one saving yer life, aye?"

Angelica just smiled. Jack grew more irritated.

"Ye be calling that man a hero?" Jack said accusingly. His eyes were squinted and he slurry pointed his finger towards her.

She could not have felt more powerful than when he showed his apparent envy. Even if he would deny it. He raised the bottle of rum and was about to drink more when the shiny diamond on her finger caused him to stop tracks.

Angelica swallowed and tried to hide her hand. Jack let the bottle of rum slip through his hand as if it was not worth more than a jar of plain dirt. He grabbed her wrist forcefully and brought it up.

He kept a strong hold onto it and examined the big diamond on her ring finger. It felt as if somebody had hit him with a wall of bricks. His eyes moved to meet Angelica's. Something between sorrow and hurt showed in them.

"What is this?" he demanded to know.

She snatched the hand away from him and backed a step. "It's a ring, Jack."

His eyes had darkened and Angelica was sure she never had seen him that upset, ever. She began backing as he intimidating kept approaching her figure.

"I can _see_ it's a ring, Angelica," he spoke between gritted teeth. "The question is - what be it doing on ye ring finger?!" he spat.

Angelica suddenly stopped tracks as her back hit the wooden door which led into Jack's quarters. She knew - because she had been pushed, entangled in his body, towards it many times, before they had stumbled into his quarters in their make-out sessions. She gave Jack an amused and a teasing smile. Seeing him upset, after leaving her like he did, truly entertained her. And she knew the words she would utter, would shoot her revenge into goal.

"I married Armando."

Jack did not know if he wanted to kill Angelica or Salazar, or himself. "Salazar?"

"Yes."

"You married a dead person?"

"A ghost Jack."

Jack chuckled as if he was relieved. "A ghost is no man."

Angelica however, was not approving of his sudden comfort.

She gave him a confident smug smile. "Believe me, Sparrow. That man knows how to handle a woman."

It was as if red steam boiled in Jack. If that was possible. He felt the hatred grow in him and the challenge she purposely put him in for.

Her smile grew even more playful the more she knew he was about to explode. She reached out to touch his beard, something that caused Jack to slightly calm down. But then again the motion did not precisely cause his heart to throb any less. He looked into her eyes deeply and felt a sudden emotion of regret of letting her go. At least for then, during that moment.

He drew in his breath and stared directly into her eyes. He breathed heavily from trying to catch the breath back from raging.

Her smug smile was long away and she was instead looking at him with this... longing? When her gaze fell down to his lips he would not take it more. Not even for a second. His hands were always at the best place when being around her waist. Tightening around her to keep her close to him while his lips devoured hers. And to feel her soft moans into his mouth. Her eyelids were down and Jack's as well.

Her hands dug in his hair and he did in fact not want her to let go. He pressed himself closer to her body and he could feel her pushing against him as if not being tight enough. He just could not get enough of her. He never had.

He tightened his hold around her waist and lifted her up to pin her against the wall. She tilted her head backwards against it when he buried his face in her bosom to trace kisses upwards to her neck, where her hand cupped the back of his head, fingers pulling in his dreadlocks.

"Oh, Jack. Siempre te amaré (I will always love you)."

He looked up to her eyes above him and she looked down to meet his gaze. The silent breathing and nothing was being spoken. Just eyes locked into the other's.

He kept holding her in place, lifted from the ground with a secure hold and a pushing from his stomach. He put her down back to the ground carefully and again, Angelica captured his lips in a searching kiss. Her mouth opened and he did nothing but to oblige to her invitation. Her fingers dug into his coat's collar to push him closer and again his body shoved pushily against hers towards the wall. He could definitely not get enough of her. His hands entwined with hers, also on each side above her head against the door. He let go of one of them to open the door and when she began losing balance against it, he gently held her in his grip and lifted her inside while making out.

When he wiggled out of his coat she suddenly backed away pantingly. He tried to near her but she placed her palms against his chest. He was panting as well.

"I... this... we..," she breathed so hard the parts of her chest that were visible moved dramatically up and down with every breath. "Just... cannot happen. Not now. Not anymore."

Jack just kept staring into her eyes.

She began moving towards the door and Jack took her manoeuvre to grab her wrist in a tryout of stopping her from leaving.

"What about... ye told me at the island...eh?"

"I have never lied to you, Jack. So why would I begin now?"

"That meaning, yer..," he fought with the words. "Husband, mentioned me. Aye?"

Angelica nodded. "He uttered his strong hatred and vengeance towards you that passionately, that yes - he mentioned you."

It was silent for a moment before Angelica continued. "And what he would do to you," she said. "I had to come and warn you."

Jack smirked. So Angelica did indeed still care for him? "By now sweetness, ye should know I do not need warning nor protection but I do however appreciate the caring thought."

She nodded once and headed towards the boarding plank. Jack followed with a few steps behind and felt something leave a hole in him when she took the first step onto the pier.

"Angelica!" he shouted.

She turned to look at him.

"I'll kill him," he said as a matter of fact. "And I'll pick up his inheritance afterwards."

She blushed but just shook her head. Always Jack. "You do that."

Gibbs stood by the helm accompanied with a crewmate and watched Jack fool after the Sevillan lady. The crewmate had raised eyebrows as he glanced to Gibbs.

"Don't ask, lad," Gibbs spoke as if he was defeated. "It's his kryptonite. I don't know how she be doing it, but if anyone - she makes him this cheesy lovesick puppy mate."

The crewmember snorted in agreement.

Gibbs sighed and opened his mouth again. "Even if he refuses to admit it."

 ** _THE END_**

* * *

 **A/N: A little OneShot mostly from Jack's perspective. What did you think of this story? I made perhaps Jack a bit more "lovesick" than I tend to. Just wanted to try it out. Even if you happen to read this OneShot seventy years later, please leave your opinion :) Until next time!**


End file.
